The present invention relates to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a cleaning wand and cloth system.
Washing and drying household items with narrow and odd shaped opening such as with wine decanters, oil and vinegar bottles and the like can be difficult with current devices. Many times, the bottom of the opening of these objects remain dirty due to lack of access.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cleaning wand and cloth system that washes and dries narrow and non standard shaped objects.